


Interstate Man of Mystery

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [80]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Affection, Childhood, Comfort Food, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Drinking & Talking, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Feelings, Flirting, Friendship, High School, Identity, Idiots in Love, Internet Famous, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Memories, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Old Friends, Panic, Panic Attacks, Partying, Past, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reunions, Road Trips, School, School Reunion, Sharing, Storytelling, Talking, Teen Crush, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Texas, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: promptabuddie: Eddie needs a date to his high school reunion and Buck seems like the only valid choice.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie / 9-1-1 Prompt Fills [80]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582147
Kudos: 182





	Interstate Man of Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> {Or that one time Buck almost had a panic attack at Eddie’s high school reunion because strangers were talking about the ladder truck incident}
> 
> With the crossover coming up I decided to cross post this here. 
> 
> I hope afterwards they get to at least get some good Texas food before they leave since it's in a pandemic still
> 
> Yeah it's based on what a Burger but really it could be whatever place
> 
> Looking forward to the teams interacting and what the future holds
> 
> Wonder how or who among them knows each other from before and which will keep in touch afterwards

**_Interstate Man of Mystery_ **

Eddie and Buck were going to his place after a stressful day of basically doing damage control for a toy that was catching fire and in desperate need of a recall. Eddie was glad he and Buck were too broke for things like that to give to Christopher after one almost took a kids life.

The new hot toy was too hot to handle. Or so Chimney had said as Hen and Buck told him it was too soon with Bobby and Eddie looking on silently. 

“Long day?” Carla asked as they took off their shoes sluggishly at the front door . 

“You betcha.” Buck slurred he was more dead on his feet than Eddie was.

“Sit down before you fall down you walking tree.” She shook her head and batted his arm playfully. 

Buck knew she was trying to get him to laugh. It worked. 

“Christopher’s done with his homework, started on it at school ironically. Oh, and your mail came in Eddie. If you don’t need anything I’m gonna go.” She pointed towards his mail as she walked past them to the door. “Hope you two manage some sleep with the little energizer bunny that is your son. Bye Buckaroo.”

“Later Carla.” Buck to her with a smile that was brighter than he was tired.

Eddie tossed the mail on the couch as he moved to get them something to drink.

It hit buck’s head on accident.

“Ow!” Buck played it up for laughs. Thankful it hadn't poked his eye at least. 

“Sorry Buck” Eddie looked back from the fridge. 

“Buck! Dad!” Christopher shouted alerted to their arrival now. 

It was like their second wind kicked in as they both perked up when he entered their line of sight via the hallway. 

“Hi Christopher.” - “Hey bud”

Christopher came over to sit with Buck who picked up the mail to both protect it and make room for his little buddy.

Christopher already pulled out the remote from the cushions that Buck hadn't found as Buck saw the top envelope and glanced at it.

“Hey Eddie, I think a school in Texas sent you mail.” Buck said as the talking animals were jumping around on screen.

Eddie had doubled back for a juice box to give Christopher along with their waters.

“Did you have library books overdue dad. The librarian says you have to be responsible.” Christopher said like he was the parent in this situation.

Buck handed the mail over as Eddie took the other side of the couch opening it while Buck took to his water. His face took a serious demeanor as he read it.

“You alright?” Buck whispered.

“It’s my high school reunion.” Eddie said with a sigh.

“Is it like a family reunion?” Christopher asked.

“Sorta. It’s where you see your old friends from high school again after so many years.” Eddie said.

“So are you gonna go?” Buck asked.

“I don’t know. My friend Sara said these things weren’t cool but if i went to let her know so we could catch up. Maybe. I’d have to think about it.”

After cartoons and shifting to a board games Christopher was all tuckered out after their dinner.

“I never went to my reunion. Didn’t really see a reason to. Bet people and the movies just hype it up.” Buck said as they were back on the couch.

“I don’t even have a plus one. Some of them knew Shannon and about what happened. I don’t want to be telling everyone else about it though .” Eddie said drinking a beer.

“I could go. I mean, I don’t have to be your date right? Could even help keep the subject away from what happened. Use the old Buckley charm on them Texans.” Buck winked.

“Sure buck.” Eddie let out a breathy laugh.

\--

Eddie didn’t expect the email from Sara on his old account being forwarded like he’d had his sister set up.

If she wanted to meet up he knew he couldn’t say no now.

A few days later he and Buck were at the in station gym during a slow shift.

“I’m thinking about going now. I uh, can I take you up on that offer.” Eddie asked as Buck stopped punching the bag.

“Huh. Sure dude. Just tell me the date and I’ll ask Bobby for off the same as you. He’ll find fill ins” Buck nodded.

“I was thinking about flying out. It’d be quicker. We’d stay the night at a hotel then fly back in the afternoon.”

“Oh. You’re flying me out to flaunt me to your old school buddies. Damn, might just have to put out,” Buck joked with a bump to Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie didn’t know why Buck saying the word date earlier made his heart race. And the image of them making out in a bed was invading his mind as he took to the weight rack.

\--

They were on their flight with their luggage and Christopher was safely with Hen, Karen, and Denny until Eddie got back.

“I’m sorry if I end up snoring on the trip. Promise I’ll try not to drool on your shoulder man.“ Buck told him in warning.

Buck didn’t snore but did drool a little on Eddie’s shoulder onto his shirt.

Eddie couldn’t bring himself to disturb him because he looked peaceful in the reflection of the off tv screen.

“You’re boyfriend is so cute.” The flight attendant bringing water and peanuts said as she handed them out.

Eddie couldn’t bring himself to correct her. It didn’t help his hidden feelings he’d been harboring towards buck. Only confused him more. Yeah. He felt something but could he-?

Buck moved to share the blanket with Eddie in his sleep. Even while unconscious he was generous and cuddly. 

\--

Once they were off the plane he got a cab to their hotel. With them checked in with two queens and a questionable complimentary breakfast tomorrow each of them changed into their suits.

“Hey Eddie. I need help with my tie. It’s coming out big again.” Buck told him coming out of the bathroom. Bobby had taught him yeah but Buck hadn't done it enough yet to perfect it only have it be decent. 

With them both looking sharp they called another cab.

The second they stepped out someone said Eddie’s name.

“Sara?” He recognized her as Buck looked on. 

“You look so good. Oh. Who’s the handsome guy you brought.” She hugged Eddie and introduced herself.

“I’m Evan Buckley, but my friends call me Buck. I’m Eddie’s friend from work. Nice to meet you Sara.”

“If i weren’t into women,” she winked at Eddie. “This is my wife Rosa.” At Eddie’s confused smile on his face she continued. “You too? How did people not know I was a lesbian? It’s still surprising. I mean, I thought everyone knew,” She laughed.

“I’m glad you found someone special,” Eddie said. He really was. She was a lifesaver and great friend. He tried to be as good a friend right back. 

“So Shannon is still gone? How’s that cutie you two had?”

“She passed away almost a year ago. Umm. It’s been kinda rough. But we’re doing better, still coming to terms with it. Christopher’s the best. Buck’s been a great help since we got there,” He sighed. It was true. Buck had ended up being his go to person in a short amount of time after their initial conflict of confusion and bravado. 

“Oh. That’s a lot. It’s nice you have a good friend. It’s not easy to find someone like that.” Rosa said while starting to chat up Buck.

They got inside to a few people already dancing as most were sitting down and mingling or eating what little snacks were out.

“So you’re a firefighter? Damn. You went from being a field medic to that. You’re a hero Eddie. Does he know about Sam?” She asked while Buck was dancing with Rosa.

“No. He doesn’t know. And I’d prefer to tell him that later. So how long have you two been married?” Eddie nodded towards Rosa. 

“Oh. Just- seven months. Two weeks. Three days. Somewhere around that.” She joked. “You should take him to the trophy table or that hall of memories crap they set up.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s wall of memories Sara.” Eddie corrected her earning a 'Whatever' look straight back. 

“Well you were always a teacher’s pet in English Eddie. He seems nice.”

“He’s more than that." Eddie nodded to himself looking over at Buck. "I think I might show him the wall after we get a drink.”

“Just don’t get arrested for something. I would hate to hear your perfect record was tarnished when we never got caught as kids.” Sara winked teasing him. 

Buck came back to take off his blazer and Eddie did the same. Buck must have been hot. A drink it was. 

“Let’s get a drink. There’s this wall thing I want you to see.” Eddie said with a tilt of his head as Buck followed after him.

They entered the hallway set up that they’d passed over to get inside both holding their cups. 

“Wait! They called you double D, because you liked racks?” Buck asked confusion on his face. Eddie couldn't believe it. Was he kidding?

“No Buck. Because there’s two D’s in Eddie and because i got straight D’s one semester as a freshman.” Eddie explained. 

“That makes way more sense. My nickname was Bug before Buck became a thing. I wasn’t always this tall and there was this once time in middle school-.” Buck stopped telling the story and shrugged while flipping through the sample yearbook and walking along the hall again.

Only one other couple was there but they were too busy kissing to pay them any mind.

“Bug? Maddie must really love you not to spill that one. Especially to Chim.” Eddie said. 

“And if you value our friendship you won’t repeat it. It wasn’t a friendly nickname Eds.” Buck said looking at the soccer team photos. “You were in like three sports?” Buck asked.

“Technically two. Soccer and football. I quit baseball right after the picture was taken.” Eddie shared.

“Oh. I was in baseball and basketball but each was a different year. Coach said I was decent but I know i was just asked to join ‘cause I’d started to hit my growth spurt in junior year. No more little Bug.” Buck said with a sigh as he continued looking at the club and game photos that were up.

“Thanks again for coming with me Buck. I might not have come or it’d be a lot worse,” Eddie told him. Buck looked pleased and blushed. 

“No problem Eddie. It’s been cool so far. The people here are pretty chill. Mingled with a few of them while we danced. This one guy looked like a movie star and another woman seemed real familiar from back home in L.A might have a cousin or a twin.”

They’d started to head back to the ballroom when buck stopped before they left the hall.

“Hey Eddie. Who’s that? ” he pointed at a picture of Eddie with another boy in a parade. “He’s on a bunch of your teams. You were next to each other in almost all of them,”

“That’s Sam. He was my friend back then. He left the country after winter break one year. We were really close.” Eddie got out. He hoped Buck didn't ask more. Please don't.

“Oh. That’s too bad. You looked like you two got along good.” Buck continued towards the dance floor skipping the crowd for the food table since he was hungry while Eddie returned to their stuff and the girls.

“Dude it’s him, see.” Someone said. 

“No way. Holy fuck!” Another replied. 

Buck turned to see two guys staring at a phone screen with a video playing from the sounds of it.

“Oh my God, you’re him. Eva look it’s that firefighter guy from last year that went viral.” Buck froze in his tracks. She didn’t notice him being startled as she turned to her friend who was ignoring her for a wine flute and her phone.

He’d only ever gotten recognized once or twice back home or well probably recognized a bunch but not a lot of people came up to talk to him about it. Buck skipped the food and decided to get back to Eddie.

“Attention everybody. We’ve got a special guest tonight. All the way from L.A. with our very own Eddie Diaz. The internet famous firefighter Evan Buckley who took on a firetruck and lived to tell the tale. Let’s give him a warm welcome.” The dj said cutting through the music.

Buck continued on as he saw Eddie looking caught off guard and searching the crowd for him too.

Everyone was clapping and staring as Buck fought to keep his breath steady while faking a smile.

He had no problem with people knowing that had happened to him but Buck didn’t want to be a spectacle or hear people’s questions about that night. It had been painful enough both physically and emotionally the first time around. This wasn’t how he’d thought drawing attention from Eddie would go.

“Damn he’s hot as hell.” Some dude said eyeing Buck like a piece of meat.

“But they said he lost his leg and got some medal of honor right?” A dude asked everyone around him. 

“Go ask him out Becka, he’s just your type. If you don’t I will.” A chick licked her lips as Buck continued walking. 

The voices around him were a swirl of wind around him a damn tornado of sound he wanted out of so badly. Finally he was close enough to Eddie again past them all.

“Buck. Are you okay? Sorry. Let’s-” Eddie was walking over to meet him as he came next to their table.

“Can we- leave? Please?” Buck asked as Eddie nodded a look of understanding in his eyes. 

“Just give Sara a second then we’ll go.” Eddie said as they heard a gasp from the crowd on the floor. “That’s our cue.” Eddie nodded. 

Eddie passed Buck his blazer and led him outside the side doors as everyone was turned with their attention away from him and Buck now.

“Eddie we don’t have a car. We need to call a cab.” Buck said as they were met with the cold night air. Their suit jackets were a life save. 

“Not yet. I’ll call an uber or something after we get there.” Eddie said walking while still holding Buck’s wrist in a hold that wasn’t painful but pretty warm.

Buck couldn't ignore that he was enjoying the contact. 

“Get where?” He finally asked. 

“There’s a burger place that’s not really outside of Texas much. You’re gonna try it then we’ll head back to the hotel. Think of it as a joint I’m sorry for the shitshow and thanks for having my back.” Eddie said while they continued on further down the street.

“Hey. Wait. What happened back there? What did you mean by cue?” Buck asked as he saw what had to be the place coming up into view. A bright sign glowing ahead. 

“I told Sara we needed a ‘traffic cone’ it’s our old code word for i need a diversion quick please no questions asked. I guess she pulled the old ‘I’m feeling faint’ trick. I’ll thank her later over the phone. I didn’t tell the dj about you though. I swear i didn’t.” Eddie explained. As if Buck thought he did. He didn't. He knew Eddie wouldn't. He looked just as surprised as Buck was during the situation. 

“Nah. I know. Someone had to recognized me and passed it along. Wasn’t what i expected but i did keep everyone’s attention off of you.” Buck smirked. “Good Old Buckley charm.” he raised an eyebrow wiggling it. 

“Yeah. Let’s get our food. Tonight was good until then and having people start asking how i managed to snag a date with you.” Eddie ordered as Buck got a table. He thought about Eddie's words. If it was real Buck would be the lucky one. There's no doubt about that. 

When the food got there it was a little much but buck wasn’t complaining. Four different burger and one large fry with two drinks.

“Damn. If this was a date I’d be speechless Ed.” Buck unwrapped one burger only for Eddie to grab his hand gently.

“It’s not. If we were going on a date you’d know. And it'd be a lot better than this. Careful, this one’s spicy, that’s what the malts i got are for since i wasn’t gonna get you a kids milk.” Eddie unwrapped his own as he left buck with his warning. “God i missed this. Too bad i can’t take some for Christopher.” Eddie took a sip of his shake. 

“Well you could. It’d taste stale by then though. And we might have to bribe someone. But yeah, it’s a damn good burger.” Buck joked before moaning into another bite.

“You two need a room? I’m not interrupting something right?” Eddie teased. Buck might say he sounded jealous of the burger. Ridiculous. 

“It’s satisfying that’s for sure. What are the other ones?” Buck moved to peek at the wrappers noticing stickers plotted down of ingredients apparently. 

“I got us each a jalepeño and cheese because that’s the way to go for the classic. Then there’s a chicken sandwich and a patty melt each for us to share since it’s your first time and I’ve been thinking about it for a while. There’s similar places back in L.A. but it’s not the same.” Eddie shook his head after telling Buck all that.

Buck wanted Eddie to keep talking with how happy he looked explaining what he’d gotten and why. It was similar to when Eddie was in the zone at work with Hen and Chim. 

They didn’t notice the cashier to the place coming over since it was slow and they were among the few dining in. Plus they probably stood out with their clothing. 

“You’re not from around here huh?” The guy who’s name tag read Chad said biting his lip. 

“Is it that obvious?” Buck asked with a nervous laugh. 

“Well I’ve never seen you and trust me I’d have notice if I saw you before. And you two just ordered like we’re closing down which we’re not so you’re leaving the city or state. Maybe. Finding everything good so far?” He deduced with his arms crossed to show them off?

Eddie didn’t miss how he not so subtly hit on buck.

“Yeah, thanks Chad.” Buck looked at his name tag to make sure. “Eddie was just showing me how good your burgers are. I’m buck. They taste way better than the stuff back home.” Buck complimented even if he was some connoisseur. 

“Oh. Keep that up and Miss Lara might start stuffing your handsome faces with pies and cinnamon rolls. Have a good night and we’re here if you need anything else.” He raised his eyebrow before going back to the counter.

“Was he hitting on us?” Buck asked with a smile eating a fry.

“Seemed more like you but yeah.” Eddie took another sip.

“Buckley charm.” Buck felt the fry Eddie threw at him hit his chest.

“Alright. Eat your food or you aren’t getting dessert.” Eddie finished his own burger.

“You’re really spoiling me Eds.” Buck laughed as they started on their shared chicken and patty melt.

The chicken was fine but the faces Buck made eating the patty melt were priceless. At least Eddie knew he was enjoying it.

After they ordered a pie and a cinnamon roll only to get them on the house from Ms. Lara with a wink they went out to catch their ride to the hotel.

\--

Eddie’s phone went off with a message. It was a video someone named Matt took of Sara fainting.

“She was big into drama but didn’t actually take the class, ironically. Watch.” Eddie said as Buck watch Rosa run to her on Eddie's screen. 

“No. Please. tell me you’re okay baby. Wake up. I was gonna propose tonight.” Rosa said as Sara started looking more aware of her surroundings. 

“But i was gonna purpose to you” she pulled a ring she’d had in her hand out along with Rosa. They’d just taken off their wedding rings. People hadn’t talked to them about it much there or some just got so swept up in the moment and they forgot.

“I feel like I’m watching a soap opera.” Buck said as they neared the hotel.

“She’s really good. Saved my ass from getting in trouble more times than i can count.” Eddie nodded, Buck felt the movement beside him. 

They were suddenly up with their rings back on making the crowd cheer and whistle as they kissed.

“What kind of trouble did you need to get out of?” Buck asked turning to Eddie suddenly as the gears in his head were turning. 

“Uh. I’ll tell you later maybe. It’s not something I’d like to share.” Eddie whispered and raised his eyebrows in the direction of the driver.

Eddie was calling Sara to thank her and Rosa while promising to keep up with her on his social media more now. Buck paid the driver before they entered the hotel.

\--

“So are those like a midnight snack? It’s 11:54.” Buck asked as they got in the elevator to get up to their room. 

“More like a morning incentive to get out of bed on time. We’ve got a flight remember.” Eddie was taking off his jacket in their room now as Buck went to the restroom. When he was back Eddie had already changed and switched with him.

They were laying in the darkness as Buck started talking.

“So about that trouble you got in?”

“Fine. I’ll tell you, in the morning. Go to sleep. We can't be late.” Eddie delayed the story. 

“Another thing to get up for. You know the two best things from Texas are gonna be in L.A when we’re back.” Buck said. Eddie could hear the smile on Buck's lips. knew he was.

“We’re eating the dessert before we go back Buck. And you haven’t even tasted them yet. How would you know?,” Eddie said amused. 

“I know that. I was talking about you and Chris.” Buck said rolling his eyes at the ceiling he couldn’t see before letting out a yawn.

“Oh. Ha. Uh. Thanks again buck. Good night.” Eddie said looking to the barely visible form in the bed next to his. 

“Seriously, it was no problem. Well we had a little one but it wasn’t that bad. It could’ve been worse. Night Eds. And don’t think you’re getting out of that story you still owe me.”

“Alright. I promise. Go to sleep. I swear, It’s easier getting Chris to bed. The alarms are set.” Eddie closed his eyes and pulled up his blanket further. 

It went a lot better than he thought it’d be, even with what happened. There was no doubt that Buck had helped just like he’d said.

Maybe he could tell Buck the real story. Eddie doubted he needed to be scared. Maybe. Buck would stay. He hoped so. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this more stories on my Tumblr some need to be put here
> 
> I wrote this so long ago. Just brushed it off and added a bit of flavoring
> 
> *yes Eddie had feelings for Sam then Sam kissed him and then left and he didn't know what to do about it whether it was because of Eddie or not and that's what Sara knows since she helped him with being an alibi and helping them to sneak around outside of other teenager things, only he didn't know she was into girls then and that was another reason why she helped but also just as a good friend


End file.
